leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jinx
Fähigkeiten Immer wenn Jinx einem gegnerischer Champion oder einer feindlichen Struktur Schaden zufügt und das Ziel dann innerhalb der nächsten 3 Sekunden zerstört oder getötet wird, erhält sie 175 % zusätzliches Lauftempo, das über 6 Sekunden abklingt. |leveling = |description2 = Währenddessen erhält sie zudem , welches unbegrenzt kumulierbar ist. |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |speed = |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jinx verliert und ihre normalen Angriffe kosten Mana, haben dafür aber erhöhte Reichweite, verursachen als zusätzlichen normalen Schaden und treffen alle Gegner um das Primärziel herum. |leveling = | }} |description2 = Jinx' ' normale Angriffe gewähren ihr für Sekunden , bis zu 3 mal steigerbar. Das maximale Angriffstempo skaliert sowohl mit der Stufe der Fähigkeit, als auch mit Jinx' ''' Stufe. Der maximale Bonus pro Stufe liegt bei % '''zusätzliches Angriffstempo|attack speed}}. |leveling2 = %|attack speed}} |description3 = Die erste Steigerung des Angriffstempos ist doppelt so stark wie die anderen und Steigerungen fallen einer nach der anderen ab, wenn Jinx nicht angreift.Ein Waffenwechsel von der Minigun Peng-Peng zum Raketenwerfer Gräte, hebt zwar keine angesammelte Steigerungen auf, aber diese gewähren kein mehr nach ihrem ersten normalen Angriff. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| and the Fishbones' '' bonus damage applies life steal. *(all damage components can ). * ''Fishbones and Pow-Pow will only apply on-hit effects to the primary target (this applies to and to Fishbones splash damage) * Fishbones splash damage will affect structures (minions will target Jinx) but will not affect targets if Jinx's attacks are , , , or if they . * will apply Fishbones splash damage (which will stack with ) ** will not make Fishbones attacks cost thrice as much since Fishbones consumes mana per-attack and not per-target. * Fishbones attack cost is deducted before damage is calculated. |spellshield = haben keine Auswirkungen. |additional = * Toggling Switcheroo! is not considered an activation for the purposes of . * Despite Jinx starting the game using Pow-Pow she doesn't receive any bonus attack speed until Switcheroo! is unlocked. * With Pow-Pow will generate one stack per enemy hit. * Fishbones doesn't refresh Pow-Pow's stack timer and only the first Fishbones basic attack after using Switcheroo! will apply Pow-Pow's bonus attack speed. * If Jinx runs out of mana Switcheroo! will go on cooldown and she will swap Fishbones for Pow-Pow. *es wird immer das aktive fähigkeitenbilg gezeigt ( beschriebung anpassen) *verliert jinx 25 % ihres gesamten zuzsätzlichen as oder einfach nur 25 % * Während Jinx visuell Peng-Peng am Anfang des Spieles benutzt, erhält sie jedoch so lange nicht den Angriffsgeschwindkeitsschub, bis die Fähigkeit gelernt wird. * Abgesehen von dem ersten Angriff werden weitere Angriffe, während aktiv ist, die Angriffsgeschwindigkeit von nicht ausnutzen oder weiter auslösen. * Während aktiv ist und versucht wird ein Ziel anzugreifen, ohne genügend Mana zu haben, wird die Abklingzeit von Waffenwechsel! ausgelöst und automatisch zu gewechselt. * : ** Während benutzt wird, generiert Peng-Peng einen Stapel pro Treffer. * ** Während Jinx Gräte verwendet, sind ihre Angriffe langsamer als die anderer Champions. ** Jinx hat die zweithöchste Reichweite mit 5 Rängen in , wenn sie stillsteht; lediglich hat auf Level 18 eine um drei Einheiten größere Reichweite, wenn Rang 5 von aktiviert ist und mit ** Treffereffekte werden nur am primären Ziel ausgelöst und nicht an Zielen, welche durch den verteilten Schaden getroffen werden, da dieser als Zauberschaden behandelt wird und wiederum Gegenstände wie auslöst. ** Die 10% zusätzlichen Schaden auf Jinxs primären Ziel gewährt Lebensraub. ** Der verteilte Schaden wird nicht ausgelöst, wenn Jinx' Angriff , , wird oder der Angriff verfehlt. ** Der Schaden wird jedoch ausgelöst, wenn Türme angegriffen werden. ** Der verteilte Schaden von löst aus. Die sekundären Ziele erhalten 10 + 50% Angriffsschaden. *** verbraucht Mana pro Angriff und nicht pro getroffenem Ziel. wird kein zusätzliches Mana verbrauchen. ** Während verwendet wird, werden die Manakosten von Gräte erst abgerechnet und dann der Schaden hinzugefügt. |video = |video2 = }} }} }} |speed = 3200 |cost = |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Nach einer kurzen Verzögerung feuert Jinx einen Schockschuss ab, der normalen Schaden am ersten getroffenen Gegner anrichtet und diesen für 2 Sekunden und . |leveling = % |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | }} |speed = |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jinx wirft drei in einer Reihe liegende Granaten, die nach Sekunden scharf werden und nach 5 Sekunden automatisch explodieren. Zudem explodieren die aktiven Granaten, bei Kontakt mit gegnerischen Champions. |leveling = |description2 = Bei der Detonation verursachen die Granaten über Sekunden an allen nahen Gegnern magischen Schaden und Champions welche eine Granate aktiv ausgelöst haben, werden zudem für die gleiche Zeit . |leveling2 = |description3 = Ein einzelner Champion, kann immer nur von einer der Granaten betroffen werden, selbst wenn er im Detonationsradius der anderen bleibt. |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} | }} |speed = | }} |cost = |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Jinx feuert eine20px|link=Rakete in die gewählte Richtung ab, die bei Kontakt mit einem gegnerischen Champion Flächenschaden anrichtet, wobei Sekundärziele nur 80 % des Initialschadens erleiden. |leveling = |description2 = Gegner, welche von der Explosion getroffen wurden, erhalten 6 % pro 100 zurückgelegte Einheiten). Die Schadenssteigerung ist bei 1500 Einheiten gedeckelt.}} des Schadens der Rakete. Die Schadenskomponente des ist davon nicht betroffen. |leveling2 = | }} % des Ziels fehlenden Lebens)|health}} | }} % des Ziels fehlenden Lebens)|health}} |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} Referenzen cs:Jinx en:Jinx es:Jinx fr:Jinx pl:Jinx pt-br:Jinx ru:Джинкс Kategorie:Veröffentlichter Champion